No Looking Back
by twstofate
Summary: HHH has a new love, but will the past catch up with them? Sequel to "Somwhere in Between." COMPLETE. The last story in this story will be "Riddle"
1. Default Chapter

Raw: April 2002  
  
"You ready?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley asked Madison Reynault.  
  
"Yeah," Madison sighed.   
  
"I'm a little surprised you didn't find a way to back out of this whole thing," Hunter said.  
  
"I never break a deal," Madison said, raising her chin proudly. "I knew the stipulations of the match before I went into it. But the slim chance that I could go after the IC belt was worth a date."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't regret your decision later," Hunter said.  
  
"Show me a good time Helmsley," Madison said, slipping her arm through his muscled arm.  
  
"That I will do," Hunter said.   
  
He escorted her to the black Jeep Grand Cherokee he had rented. "You like the beach?"  
  
"I love the beach," Madison said. "South Carolina has some of the most beautiful beaches. I like California beaches too."  
  
"Well, that's good because we are in California," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks for the memo," Madison said dryly. "I wish we didn't have cameras following our every move on this date. It makes it almost impossible to relax."  
  
"I hear you," Hunter agreed.  
  
"So what are we doing?" Madison asked.   
  
"Dinner first," Hunter said. "Then a surprise. But I think I will be able to ditch the cameras after dinner."  
  
"Praise the Lord!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" Hunter asked.  
  
Madison blushed. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself. I like a man who fits in his jeans just right."  
  
"Really now?" Hunter asked.  
  
"It's not a fetish or anything," Madison said.  
  
"Any fetishes I should know about?" Hunter asked suggestively.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it for you, I mean you could," Madison said. "But I LOVE leather pants."  
  
"Really?" Hunter asked. "Anyone in particular in those leather pants?"  
  
"Odd question for a date to be asking don't you think?" Madison asked.  
  
"I like you in leather pants," Hunter replied.  
  
"I like how you just ignored my question like that," Madison said. "Very calmly without missing a beat."  
  
"It was only a year ago I was still a part of the McMahon clan," Hunter replied. "You learn to think on your feet and keep situations from exploding."  
  
"You know," Madison said, "I never really understood the whole marriage thing. I never asked Steph because she's so happy in her life now and everyone talks about the time before her and Chris got together like it was a nightmare."  
  
"Well, you know it all started as a plan to get revenge on her dad," Hunter said. "At first it was strictly business. Then she started to change. And she would slip out of the room late at night and she never really talked to me. She got pregnant with Chris' baby and the proverbial shit hit the fan."  
  
"I forgot about the baby," Madison said.  
  
"That was the worst damn night of my life when she lost that baby," Hunter said. "She forgave me pretty quickly. Actually she told me it wasn't my fault. And we agreed to be friends."  
  
"You fell in love with her?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah, sometime in between when we decided we were married so we might as well consummate the union made in hell," Hunter said, "and when she fell in love with Chris."  
  
"That must suck," Madison said.  
  
"It's over now," Hunter replied. "It really, I mean..."  
  
"What?" Madison asked. "Spit it out!"   
  
"Steph wasn't the first person I ever loved and she wasn't the one I loved most," Hunter said. "But I screwed the other relationship beyond any kind of repair."  
  
"Chyna?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter replied. "Now I'm pursuing the only female in the Federation left who has any kind of decency. Steph, Lita, Meredith, and your sister are all taken and I could never have another chance with Chyna. And Molly is happier with Raven."  
  
"Raisin," Madison corrected him.  
  
"Huh?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Jericho called Raven Raisin once and I still call him that," Madison said. "It bugged him when we went out."  
  
"Is there anyone in the Federation you haven't gone out with?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Anyone who was already taken was off limits," Madison said. "As were X-Factor and Show. I haven't dated my bodyguard or the Acolytes or any of the WCW people..."  
  
"Okay so you haven't dated everyone," Hunter said. "I would have thought you would have dates dated Test though."  
  
"Nope. Why are we at the beach?" Madison asked. "I thought we were going to dinner first."  
  
"Look," Hunter said as he pointed to a table on the beach surrounded by space heaters.  
  
"Wow," Madison said. "Hunter you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all," Hunter said.  
  
They ate the meal from a local Italian restaurant that Hunter had heard raves about. "That was delicious," Madison said. "I can't say I've had a candlelit dinner on the beach before."  
  
"Me neither," Hunter said.  
  
"I like it," Madison said. "You're a good date Hunter Hearst Helmsley."  
  
"Alright," Hunter said, pushing away from the table, "Let's ditch the cameras."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Madison said. She slid her hand in his. Madison had never expected to enjoy herself on this date. She never expected to be attracted to Hunter.  
  
Nearly forty-five minutes later they pulled into a parking lot. "An amusement park?"  
  
"Don't you like roller coasters?" Hunter asked. "It's open for about 3 more hours."  
  
"Lets get moving then," Madison said.  
  
They rode several roller coasters and Hunter won a huge teddy bear for her. "It's all about the Game," Madison murmured to herself.  
  
Hunter was shocked at how different Madison was from what he had expected. He had expected her to be like Stephanie. She dressed similarly to how Stephanie had when they were married and she was always around his ex-wife anymore.  
  
But Madison was definitely her own person. She was funny, intelligent, and seductive all at once. She acted like a kid in one moment and the next moment she was a femme fatale, luring him to her.  
  
"I really am having fun," Madison said, sounding a little shocked.  
  
"I told you that you would have a good time," Hunter replied.  
  
"Yes you certainly did," Madison said. "I wonder who is going to lose money."  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard about all the bets about whether we would have a good time and whether there would be a second date and all of that," Madison said.  
  
"And is there going to be?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if there was," Madison replied.  
  
"Me neither," Hunter replied. "The park is closing. We should probably get going."  
  
"Okay," Madison agreed.  
  
They rode back talking about nothing in particular. It was hard to believe that at the beginning of the date they had been little more than acquaintances.  
  
"Thanks for the date," Madison said. "And for Trips."  
  
Hunter smiled at the bear that was now sitting on the floor of Madison's hotel room. "Anytime," Hunter replied.  
  
  
They stood awkwardly in Madison's room for several minutes. Finally, Madison asked, "Can we just get it over with?"   
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"The kiss," Madison said, "You want to, I want to, we should just..."  
  
Hunter stopped her tirade by covering her lips with his. It was a soft kiss that stole Madison's breath away.  
  
"If you keep kissing me like that I won't be responsible for my actions," Madison said.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Hunter," Madison warned.  
  
"I should go," Hunter said. "Before we do anything we regret."  
  
"Right," Madison said.  
  
"But I'll see you tomorrow?" Hunter asked.  
  
Madison grinned, "Count on it."   



	2. Madness

May 2002  
  
"Hunter!" Madison called as she ran down the hall. He was facing Chris Benoit for the IC belt in a matter of minutes. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Hey Mad," Crash Holly said. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Looking for my boyfriend," Madison sighed. "Have you seen him."  
  
"Try the Team Xtreme dressing room," Crash said. "Tell him I said good luck."  
  
"He says thanks," Madison said.  
  
Madison hurried to the Hardys dressing room. He found Hunter in the room talking with Benoit and Jeff. "So it's a deal?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Chris said. "Not a problem."  
  
"Great," Hunter said.  
  
"Oh, hey Mad," Jeff said to his best friend. "Can you drag these two to the ring."  
  
"Of course," Madison said, grabbing Hunter's hand and prodding Benoit out of the room. "What was that all about boys?"  
  
"Nothing," they answered together.  
  
"A surprise is it?" Madison asked. "Well, I can wait."  
  
Benoit went out to the ring first. He walked to Lillian Garcia and whispered something to her. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good luck honey," Madison said, as she lightly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I have a feeling I won't need it," Hunter said confidently. Suddenly Madison's music began to play.  
  
"What the hell?" Madison asked.  
  
"Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Triple H," Lillian Garcia announced, "Madison Reynault."  
  
"Hunter?" Madison asked.  
  
"Didn't you want a chance at the IC?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes," Madison said. A smiled dawned on her face. "This is what you were talking about."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said. "Lets go. You can kick his ass."  
  
Madison ran to the ring and slid into it under the ropes. She went to shake Benoit's hand. "Thanks Chris," she said.  
  
"Thank your boyfriend," Chris said. "He was very convinced you deserved a chance."  
  
Madison flashed a radiant smile to Hunter. He felt his heart swell with affection and pride.  
  
The match began and Benoit took the early advantage. Madison was nearly overcome by his strength and precision. He went up to the turnbuckle for a head-butt and Madison managed to roll away just in time. She began her offensive and finished Benoit off with a moonsault. She barely heard the ref pounding the mat or Lillian announcing her as the winner.  
  
Hunter slid into the ring and picked her up and twirled her around. "You were great!" he exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."  
  
He set her down and Madison went over to help Benoit up. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "It was better than losing to Hunter."  
  
"Thanks!" Madison said. "Anytime you want a rematch, let me know."  
  
"Will do," Chris said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Hunter!" Madison exclaimed when they finally got backstage. She hugged her belt to herself as she said, "I don't believe that just happened."  
  
"It did sweetie," Hunter said. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "You were, are, perfect."  
  
"You are too," Madison said, grinning up at him.  
  
"Go get showered," Hunter said. "I don't want you to stink when I take you out to celebrate."  
  
"Okay," Madison said. She kissed him again before she ran to go get cleaned up.  
  
Hunter smiled after her. "Hey!" Stephanie exclaimed from behind him. "That was great. Where is Mad?"  
  
"Getting cleaned up," Hunter answered. "Hey Steph, hey Chris."  
  
"She didn't tell us she would actually be the one going after the belt," Jericho said.  
  
"That's because she didn't know," Hunter said. "I set it up with Benoit."  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Because it's what she would have gotten if she had beat me at Wrestlemania," Hunter replied.  
  
"Wow," Stephanie said. "Well, tell her we said congratulations."  
  
"Will do," Hunter said.  
  
"That is so unlike him," Stephanie whispered, as they walked away. "He never would have given up a chance to win any belt for me."  
  
"Maybe he's changed," Jericho said.   
  
"I think it's obvious that he has," Stephanie replied.  
  
"He better not hurt her," Jericho said. "There's a lot of people who would kill him for that."  
  
"I hope she doesn't hurt him," Stephanie said.  
  
"Madison!" Coachman asked when she walked out of her dressing room. "How does it feel to be the Intercontinental Champion?"  
  
"It feels great," Madison said, grinning.  
  
"How did you convince Benoit to give you a chance?" Coachman asked.  
  
"I didn't," Madison said, smiling softly, "Hunter did."  
  
"Helmsley?" Test asked as he walked by. He waited until she was done with her interview and he went to hug her.   
  
"How is my favorite bodyguard?" Madison asked.  
  
"Don't you mean former bodyguard?" Test asked. "I mean since Dallas got married and you decided to get involved with HHH, I'm pretty much useless to you."  
  
"You okay?" Madison asked. "We're still friends, right?"  
  
"Of course," Test said. He hugged her again as he said, "You looked great out there. I don't think we've ever had a prettier IC champion."  
  
"Thanks," Madison said, grinning up at Test.  
  
Hunter saw the exchange from afar and he felt his blood pressure begin to rise. He walked quickly down the hall. "You ready to go?" he asked Madison coldly.  
  
She turned and smiled brightly. "Anytime you are."  
  
"Dallas and Jeff want to come," Hunter said. "Later Test."  
  
"Bye," Test said. Madison seemed to ignore Hunter's obvious display of jealousy.   
  
"See ya!" Madison exclaimed, as Hunter pulled her down the hall.  
  
"Dallas!" Jeff called, "If you don't get out of that bathroom now, I'll come in there and pull you out. Or I'll leave you."  
  
Dallas walked out of the bathroom in a daze. Her face looked pale.   
  
"Come on!" Madison called from the hall. When she saw her sister, her face fell. "What's wrong Dallas?"  
  
"What?" Dallas asked. "Oh nothing. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," Madison said.  
  
They went to dinner together and then went club-hopping for a few hours. Madison was dancing with Jeff when she asked him, "Is Dallas feeling okay?"  
  
"I think she has the flu and she refuses to tell anyone," Jeff said. "You know how she is."  
  
"Yeah," Madison said, her brow furrowing in concern.  
  
"She will be fine," Jeff said. "It's your night. Enjoy it."  
  
Hunter walked a rather tipsy Madison to her hotel room at around one in the morning. He unlocked her door and sat her in a chair. She had been giggling the whole way, but as soon as she hit the chair, she quieted.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Just a minute," Madison said. "I'm going to go splash some water on my face. What here."  
  
Hunter sat on the chair as he waited for her. What the hell was wrong with her? She had gotten a serious look on her face for no reason he could think of.  
  
"Hunter?" Madison asked softly as she walked out of her bathroom. She had taken off her shoes and she was taking off her jacket.  
  
"Yeah babe?" Hunter asked, staying in the chair.  
  
"Thank you for letting me have the chance tonight," Madison said. "It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
"It was no big deal sweetheart," Hunter said. "I had better get going."  
  
Hunter was nearly to the door when Madison grabbed his arm with both of her hands. "Wait," Madison said.  
  
"What?" Hunter said.  
  
Madison stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. "It's time sweetie."  
  
"Time?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm ready," Madison said.  
  
"Your drunk," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm tipsy," Madison corrected. "But I am still ready. I had decided before we went out tonight. This relationship is obviously very important to both of us."  
  
"Of course it is," Hunter said.  
  
"And I want to make love with you," Madison said.  
  
"You're sure?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm positive," Madison said.  
  
"Madison, I-" Hunter said.  
  
"Don't say it," Madison said, kissing him. "I'm not ready for that yet. I've heard that too many times, and too many times it hasn't been the truth."  
  
"Okay," Hunter said. "How about you are the most important person in my life and together, we are magic?"  
  
"Magic," Madison agreed.   



	3. Remember?

June 2002  
  
"Damn," Chyna muttered to herself. She saw Hunter down the hall. He was kissing his girlfriend.  
  
She turned around and headed the other direction. He was one person who should not be happy. Especially if she wasn't happy.  
  
He had broken her heart. It had been almost three years since it had happened. She had tried to pretend like it didn't hurt when Hunter had married Stephanie McMahon. She had tried to pretend like she didn't give a damn what he did.  
  
Chris Jericho had helped her do that. First she hated him. He had tried to smash her damn hand. Then she fell for him. Their relationship had never been that serious, but it was fun. He made her laugh. He was sexy as hell.  
  
Then she betrayed him. For Eddie Guerro. She still wondered what the hell she had been thinking about. Basically, Jericho had been a great guy, once you got past the macho-sexist exterior and became his friend. A shrink would probably have told her she was trying to protect herself from getting hurt again. She saw that she was getting too close to Jericho and didn't want him to stomp all over her heart like Hunter had. So she stomped all over his instead.  
  
Eddie had been fun at first. He was so full of himself, but he also treated her like a prize. She had never had that before. Hunter had treated her like his best friend and like a desirable person. Eddie treated her like she was glass. Then he had gotten jealous. Very violently jealous.  
  
Having Eddie become a jealous monster all of a sudden nearly broke her heart again. She was lucky she wasn't really in love with him, or she would have been utterly destroyed. All he really was was another guy. Something different, but not really right.  
  
Billy Gunn had always been one of her closest friends. She had been lucky when he came back into her life. But most people thought more had gone on then actually had. A few dates and an agreement that they were better off as just friends was pretty much the start and end of that romantic relationship.   
  
Now Hunter was finally happy. She couldn't believe he had actually arranged for Madison to get a shot at the Intercontinental Championship. She couldn't believe Madison still had the damned title. She had to admit she was impressed with Madison's style and endurance in the ring.  
  
It still hurt to see Hunter happy while she was alone. If she could look deeper inside herself, she would admit it hurt that Hunter was happy without her.  
  
"Hey Chyna!" someone called from down the hall. She turned and smiled, not really registering who was talking to her. She had to move on. It had been almost three years.  
  
"Hunter?" Madison asked, looking up at him.  
  
He had seen Chyna avoid him and Madison. He didn't understand what was up. "Yeah sweetie?" Hunter asked, kissing her gently again.  
  
"You get to challenge Rocky tonight, right?" Madison asked.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You just went to talk to Vince," Madison said, "is he letting you have a shot?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Hunter said. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"Can I come?" Madison asked. She knew he sometimes felt like it might be dangerous for her to be at ringside when he fought, but she loved to go and support him.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hunter said cautiously.  
  
"Sweetie," Madison said, "I'm not Steph. I won't get hurt."  
  
"I know," Hunter said. "But every time I think about you out there watching, I see her crumpled on the ground and then I see her unconscious in a hospital."  
  
"It will stop," Madison said.  
  
"I hope so," Hunter said.  
  
"Madison!" Shane McMahon called from down the hall. "I need to talk to you real quick."  
  
"Be right there," Madison called. "You go get changed while I go talk to his royal highness. See you in a few."  
  
"Okay," Hunter said.  
  
"What's up Shane-O?" Madison asked her cousin-in-law. Shane and Lita had been married in a small ceremony on the McMahon estate two weeks earlier.  
  
"Ah, my favorite cousin," Shane said.  
  
"Liar," Madison said.  
  
"Alright, I don't have a favorite," Shane said. "Sit down."  
  
Madison plopped unceremoniously into a chair and asked, "Okay, why the summons?"  
  
"I want you to defend the IC against Chyna at Judgement Day," Shane said.  
  
"Chyna?" Madison asked thoughtfully. "Well, it's been awhile since I've gotten my ass kicked."  
  
"It won't be that bad," Shane said.  
  
"I know," Madison said. "Actually it's Hunter I'm worried about, not me."  
  
"Hunter?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. "He won't admit it but he still has feelings for the Ninth Wonder of the World."  
  
"Really?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's the only woman he's ever really loved Shane," Madison said.   
  
"He seems to care an awful lot for you," Shane said.  
  
"What Hunter and I have is different," Madison said. "We've both been hurt in the past and we both like to have fun. We care about each other and would give up a lot for each other. He's a great guy, and I could see myself falling in love with him, but I'm not."  
  
"Break the poor guy's heart," Shane said.  
  
"He knows," Madison said. "And I know he's not in love with me."  
  
"You sound like you're afraid of love," Shane said. "I know from personal experience it's the greatest thing in the world."  
  
"And I know from personal experience it can hurt like hell if the other person doesn't return the feeling," Madison said. "Love can be great, but it can be horrible too."  
  
"Do you think he would go back to Chyna if she was still in love with him?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes," Madison said. "But he doesn't know that she still is."  
  
"Madison, I just think you like to make sure all of your relationships are doomed from the beginning," Shane said. "With Christian, you knew Edge liked you too so you told him you couldn't stand to see them break up. With Jeff, well you knew he was perfect for your sister. And now you start seeing someone else who is perfect for someone else."  
  
"It's my curse," Madison said. "But I'll keep him while I can."  
  
"You do that," Shane said. "Alright, I'll put you in against Chyna."  
  
"Do that," Madison said. "I'll catch you later Shane."  
  
"Bye darling," Shane said. "If you see Lita, tell her to come talk to me please."  
  
"Sure," Madison said.  
  
Madison walked down the hall to Hunter's dressing room, greeting other Superstars. She knocked on the door before stepping in. "Damn you look good," Madison said to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"You do too," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks," Madison said. He kissed her hungrily. They fell onto the couch and both erupted in laughter.  
  
"I have to finish getting ready," Hunter said, tracing the line of Madison's jaw.  
  
"I know," Madison said, pushing him off the couch.  
  
"What did Shane want?" Hunter asked as he went to wet his hair.  
  
"Oh, I'm facing Chyna at Judgement Day," Madison said.  
  
"Really?" Hunter asked, coming back out of his bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," Madison said.  
  
"She's so much bigger than you," Hunter said.   
  
"I've face bigger sweetie," Madison said. "I use my size to my advantage."  
  
"I know," Hunter said.  
  
"So who will you root for?" Madison asked. She knew what he would say, but she wanted to reassure herself.  
  
"You of course," Hunter said. "Chyna and I are in the past."  
  
"You don't need to convince me," Madison said. "Especially since I know where you sleep."  
  
"Very funny," Hunter said. "Alright. Let's head out."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Hunter collapsed on his couch. "It was a great match honey," Madison consoled him.  
  
"I lost," Hunter said. "I want that damn belt."  
  
"I know," Madison said. "Maybe you can get a shot at Judgement Day."  
  
"Maybe," Hunter said. "But Jericho is gunning for the title, along with Taker and Austin."  
  
"So you're the first among equals," Madison said.  
  
"At least someone thinks so," Hunter said, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Honey, you're sweaty," Madison said.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to take a shower," Hunter said, kissing her. "Later."  



	4. Wrong way

"What the hell?" Hunter asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chyna asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hunter replied.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Shane," Chyna said. "He said something about Judgement Day."  
  
"Oh," Hunter said, "I'm supposed to meet Shane too."  
  
"Really?" Chyna asked. "I wonder what's up."  
  
"Shane probably wants to tell you you're going to get a shot at the IC at Judgement Day," Hunter replied.  
  
"I get to get in the ring with your precious girlfriend?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Watch out," Hunter said, smiling, "she can probably kick your ass."  
  
"Doubtful," Chyna said.  
  
"You know there are a lot of people who say that," Hunter said, "And I still haven't had to interfere to help her beat anyone. How do you explain that?"  
  
"Luck," Chyna replied.  
  
"Can you tell Shane I dropped by when he gets in?" Hunter asked. "I'm supposed to be somewhere else."  
  
"Sure," Chyna said.  
  
Hunter turned to open the office door. "What the hell?" Hunter asked again as the door refused to open. He pushed the door forcefully, still it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What?" Chyna asked.  
  
"The door won't open," Hunter replied. "Damn! No one is left in the freaking arena!"  
  
"What?" Chyna asked.   
  
"Pretty much everyone has left," Hunter said. "Shane should still be here, but who knows with him."  
  
"Madison is still here right?" Chyna asked.  
  
"I told her to head back to the hotel so she could get ready to go out for dinner with Steph and Chris," Hunter said. He started banging his head gently on the door.  
  
"I'm sure that's going to help," Chyna said.  
  
"Maybe someone will hear it," Hunter said. "SHANE MCMAHON HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"  
  
"Hunter, stop!" Chyna exclaimed. "Do you have your cell phone."  
  
"No," Hunter said, "I gave it to Madison because she absolutely refuses to buy one and I wanted to be able to get in touch with her if I was running late."  
  
"Damn," Chyna said. "Mine's all out of juice."  
  
"Great," Hunter said. "I'm sure I'm the last person you want to be stuck in a room with."  
  
"No," Chyna said. "Second-to-last. Right before Eddie."  
  
"Thanks," Hunter said.  
  
"Kidding," Chyna replied, flopping into a chair. "Might as well make myself comfortable."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said, sliding onto the floor.  
  
"So you were going out to dinner with Steph and Jericho?" Chyna asked.   
  
"Yeah," Hunter said, "Shane, Lita, Matt, Meredith, Jeff, and Dallas were supposed to be there. Actually I think I told Mad I would probably come with Dallas and Jeff because they are always running late."  
  
"Big gathering," Chyna commented.  
  
"They are all family," Hunter said. "It's ridiculous. It's great too though."  
  
"How do you mean?" Chyna asked.   
  
"Well, all of them have know at least one person in the group forever so they start talking about stuff from when they were kids and then another family group would talk about something similar," Hunter said. "They laugh a lot. All of them would kill for anyone in that group."  
  
"I guess you'll fit in when you marry Madison," Chyna said.  
  
"Marry Madison?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I've heard rumors here and there," Chyna said. "And you obviously care about her a lot. I don't think I've ever seen you care about anyone more than her."  
  
"You," Hunter commented.  
  
"What?" Chyna asked in shock.  
  
"I loved you," Hunter said. "Madison won't let me tell her I love her. And she's probably right, because I don't love her. At least not the way I loved you."  
  
"I know what you mean," Chyna said. "You know how people talk about that one relationship that changes your whole life and your always looking for that feeling again, but you never find it?"  
  
"Yeah," Hunter commented.  
  
"That's what our relationship is to me," Chyna said. "I think you ruined me for every other guy that has been in my life since."  
  
"I feel the repercussions too," Hunter said. "I'm always convinced that I'm doing something wrong because I don't seem to love them exactly the same."  
  
Chyna was silent. So she wasn't the only one who felt those old feelings. But Hunter didn't say he was still in love with her. He said he wasn't in love with someone else...at least not the same way."  
  
"Chy?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Chyna asked, looking at her hands.  
  
"I think I never stopped loving you," Hunter said.  
  
"Really?" Chyna asked, her eyes flying up to meet his. "Oh Hunter."  
  
"You really hate me huh?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Not at all," Chyna replied.   
  
In a matter of seconds, Chyna and Hunter were in each other's arms. They kissed each other with all of the emotions they had bottled up over three years. And all those old emotions took over.  
  
*****************************In the restaurant***************************  
  
"Where is Hunter?" Madison asked Shane when he got to the table.  
  
Shane looked down at his watch; "He should be getting let out of my office right now."  
  
"What?" Madison asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Shane said.  
  
"Shane, can we go outside and talk?" Madison asked stiffly.  
  
"Sure," Shane said. "We'll be right back."  
  
"It's cold out here Mad," Shane said.  
  
"What the hell is Hunter doing locked in your office?" Madison asked.  
  
"I managed it so he would be locked in my office with Chyna," Shane said. "So he can sort out his feelings for her or whatever."  
  
"Shane?" Madison asked, her face pale. "Tell me you are kidding."  
  
"You're the one that gave me the idea," Shane said.  
  
"Great," Madison sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "So I've just managed to lose myself another great guy."  
  
"Mad, he'd be crazy to choose Chyna over you," Shane said. "I did this to reassure you that you two belong together."  
  
"Right," Madison said. "And if he decides he's still in love with Chyna?"  
  
"Then he didn't deserve you anyway," Shane said.  
  
"Oh Shane," Madison said, letting him pull her into a hug. "I wouldn't admit this two days ago, but I want this relationship to work. I've had so many fall apart. I don't think I can take it this time."  
  
"Of course you can," Shane said, pulling her closer. "But don't worry about that bridge until you come to it."  
  
"Hey guys," a voice called.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Shane said, turning to grin at HHH. "Hey there."  
  
"What are you two out here gossiping about?" Hunter asked, sliding an arm around Madison's waist.   
  
"Lita's birthday," Shane said quickly. He smiled at Madison encouragingly. She returned a weak smile.  
  
Hunter dipped his head to kiss her cheek as they began to enter the restaurant. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got ...caught up."  
  
"Sure," Madison said. She looked up at him and he quickly looked away.  
  
The dinner passed in a blur for Madison. She tried to get Hunter to look in her eyes, to smile at her, to let her know that everything was alright. But he didn't.  
  
Shane mentally cursed himself for his idiocy. Lita had told him it was a bad idea. But had he listened? No, of course not. He was Shane McMahon and he knew was best for everyone. He saw the guilt in Hunter's eyes. And he knew Hunter was making the decision that would change his life one way or the other at that moment.  



	5. The beginning...

Judgement Day 2002  
  
"Have you seen my elbow pads?" Madison asked her sister.  
  
"Does this look like my dressing room?" Dallas asked.   
  
"It doesn't look like any of your dressing rooms," Madison said to Dallas, Lita, Meredith, and Stephanie. "So since you've decided to invade mine you can help me look for my gear."  
  
"Jeez," Lita said, pulling an elbow pad out of the chair she was sitting in. "How long has it been Steph?"  
  
"Three minutes," Meredith answered for Stephanie.  
  
"Two more minutes," Dallas said, crossing her fingers. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"We don't know for sure," Stephanie warned. "It could be a false alarm."  
  
"I don't think so," Lita said with certainty.  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. "You guys, it's a perfectly normal occurrence. Women get pregnant every day."  
  
"Not women in the WWF," Meredith pointed out. "What's the last time a diva got pregnant?"  
  
Lita looked discreetly at Stephanie. Stephanie smiled sadly. "I'm not really a diva now, am I?"  
  
"Oh Steph," Meredith whispered. "I completely forgot."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Stephanie said. "It still hurts, but I really didn't have enough time to become emotionally involved with the baby."  
  
"And you had all kinds of other things going on," Lita pointed out. "That's when it came out that you and Chris were together, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said.  
  
"It's been five," Dallas said, holding her breath. Stephanie and Lita raced to the bathroom.   
  
"It's positive!" Lita exclaimed.   
  
Stephanie came out with tears in her eyes. "It's positive."  
  
Lita was beaming as she came out. "I obviously need to go tell Shane."  
  
"You should make a big deal about it," Meredith said.  
  
"Yeah," Dallas agreed. "In the middle of the ring right before his match against my husband would be best I think."  
  
"Okay," Lita said, nodding.  
  
"Hey kiddies," Madison said. "Hunter is going to be here to get ready for his match soon. You want to head out now that we all have shared the female bonding experience of a pregnancy test?"  
  
The other women left the room, laughing happily. Dallas stayed behind. "You okay Mad?"  
  
"Yeah," Madison said. "It's just. Well, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Dallas agreed. "You'll have a baby someday."  
  
"I know," Madison said. "Go, help Jeff get ready for his match."  
  
"Good luck against Chyna," Dallas said.   
  
"Thanks," Madison said as she plopped onto the couch. She sat there, waiting for Hunter to come to the room. He had promised to accompany her to the ring.  
  
He had become withdrawn over the past week. He didn't touch her as often. They hadn't made love since the night that he had been locked in Shane's office. She still waited for him to reach out to her. He never did.  
  
"Hey baby," Hunter said, as he walked in.  
  
"Hey," Madison said. She got off the couch and started to limber up.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Hunter said, "then I'll be ready to head out with you."  
  
"You sure you want to come out with me today?" Madison asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Hunter lied.  
  
"Hunter, is something wrong?" Madison asked. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong."  
  
"Baby, everything is fine," Hunter said, pulling her to him. She lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and didn't notice when her face fell.  
  
Hunter walked into the bathroom and saw the pregnancy test on the counter where Stephanie and Lita had left it. It was positive. Madison was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Hunter's heart filled with joy. Suddenly his second thoughts about his relationship with Madison fell away and all he could think about getting married and buying a house.  
  
Hunter walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile. He pulled Madison to him and kissed her thoroughly. Madison was pleasantly surprised. "Was that a good luck kiss?" Madison asked, smiling up at him.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Come on sweetie," Madison said. "Match time."  
  
Hunter let Madison pull him toward the ring. Something was wrong here. If Madison was pregnant she shouldn't be wrestling. Before they went out to the ring he stopped Madison, "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Madison looked back at Hunter and felt her heart turn a happy flip in her chest, "I think I'm falling in love with you Hunter."  
  
She turned toward the ramp, leaving Hunter in shock. He followed her down the ramp to where Chyna was waiting. She slid into the ring. Just as the match was about to begin Hunter yelled, "Madison, don't fight this time!"   
  
Madison turned toward Hunter; "I have to Hunter."  
  
Chyna looked at Hunter. They hadn't spoken since they had made love in Shane's office. She had heard that his relationship with Madison was increasingly strained.  
  
"No, you don't," Hunter said.  
  
Madison shook her head and prepared to wrestle. Just as Chyna was about to clothesline Madison, Hunter slid into the ring and knocked Chyna to the mat. The referee called the match on a DQ.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Madison asked.  
  
"You were going to kill it!" Hunter said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Madison asked/  
  
"You're pregnant," Hunter said.  
  
"What?" Madison asked.  
  
"I saw the test," Hunter said. "You just get done saying you're falling in love with me and then you come out here and put my baby in danger?"  
  
"You really think I would do that?" Madison asked.  
  
"I think you just proved you would," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Madison said.  
  
"I saw the damn test!" Hunter exclaimed.  
  
Madison turned from Hunter and slid out of the ring. She grabbed her belt from the referee and headed up the ramp. Shane and Lita came out onto the ramp and Madison brushed past them.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Hunter asked.  
  
"The test you found wasn't Madison's," Lita said. "All of us girls thought it would best if the test was taken before getting anyone's hopes up."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked.  
  
Lita turned to Shane; "I'm pregnant. The test is mine."  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
Hunter felt his stomach drop. He had just called Madison a liar in front of millions of people. And he was wrong.  
  
Hunter slid out of the ring. He looked back at Chyna who looked a bit dazed and wished he could take her backstage. He had to see Madison first.  
  
"Mad?" Hunter called through the door of their dressing room. He opened the door when she didn't respond. "I'm sorry Mad."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" Madison asked.  
  
"I was so happy when I saw it," Hunter said. "I jumped to conclusions and then when you were going to wrestle I just got angry."  
  
"So I, of course, was the liar," Madison said, "even though you are the one who was locked in an office with your ex-girlfriend."  
  
"You knew?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Shane set it up," Madison said.   
  
"That bastard," Hunter whispered.  
  
"He did it to prove that you really love me," Madison said.  
  
Hunter felt the blood drain from his face. Madison knew. She had known since the moment that she had seen him at the restaurant. She had been waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Mad," Hunter said, kneeling in front of her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"But you don't love me," Madison said. "You don't really know who you love."  
  
"I know," Hunter said miserably.  
  
"Let me know when you figure it out," Madison said, getting to her feet. She looked at him and her gaze was cold. "And don't you ever call me a liar again."  



	6. ...of the End

****Anyone who's read any of my other stories knows that I have to have at least one song-fic type chapter. (I really don't think I've beaten the one from Into the Dark yet, but I'm trying!) This chapter the song is "The Space Between" by Dave Matthews Band. If you don't have this song I HIGHLY recommend that you go download it or something...it's a great song!*****  
  
You cannot quit me so quickly,  
There is no hope for you in me.  
  
Hunter stared at the door of his hotel room. Madison had run out of their dressing after she told him that he needed to decide. How do you decide between two women you love? He had admitted it, he loved Madison.  
  
But he had always loved Chyna. He loved Chyna deeply, almost obsessively. She was the first woman he had ever let into his heart. She was the one woman who had never betrayed him or made him feel small and insignificant.  
  
Until Madison  
  
No corner you could squeeze me,  
But I got all the time for you, love  
  
Chyna was waiting by her phone. She had heard the rumors about the fight between Hunter and Madison. Or at least the rumors that he had admitted to having an affair. Chyna wanted to laugh at the thought. Calling their one moment together an affair was generous.  
  
But Chyna knew he had felt that old connection again too. She knew that he was as confused as she was. She knew that he loved her still. But she couldn't force him to choose her; she just had to hope that he knew she couldn't live without him anymore.  
  
The space between the tears we cry,  
As the laughter keeps us coming back for more,  
  
Madison stared at the shot glass of scotch in front of her. She had ordered nearly thirty minutes earlier. She couldn't bring herself to drink it. She wanted to drown her pain. She knew that the only reason Hunter had kissed her so passionately was because he had thought she was pregnant.  
  
She held back tears when she thought of him accusing her of trying to kill his baby. She knew that he didn't know about her miscarriage, not many people in the Federation did, but she could never knowingly endanger such a precious life.  
  
It just showed her how little they knew each other. Was their relationship even worth fighting for?  
  
The space between our wicked lies,  
Is where we hope to keep safe from the pain.  
  
Hunter paced his room. Where the hell was Madison? It had been five hours since she had stalked out of the arena. He had been angry at first. She didn't needed to leave like that. They needed to talk out whatever problems they had had. Now he was just worried.  
  
He was worried about Chyna too. She was an innocent bystander in the mess he had made of his relationship with Madison. Madison had looked past his past to find a man she could love. But Chyna loved his past; she didn't just look around it. Both of these women were beautiful and caring, but he didn't know if he could decide which one he loved more.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and left the room to walk off some of his worry and anxious energy.  
  
But will I hold you again?  
  
Chyna sat in the park, just listening to the quiet. She had changed over the past three years. She had become a celebrity. Not too many people in the Federation were more popular than her. But her heart was the same. She still was a down-to-earth girl who could kick any guy's ass.  
  
And every now and then she was the insecure girl who wanted to hide from the world. She didn't know how she had survived the past several days without and kind of acknowledgement from Hunter. She wanted to be angry with him. But it was hard to be angry with someone whose life you had just helped rip to shreds.  
  
These fickle-fuddled works confuse me,  
Like, 'Will it rain today?'  
We waste the hours with talking, talking,  
These twisted games we're playing.  
  
Madison picked up the shot glass. She held it to her lips and drank the scotch quickly. It burned all the way down. It made her feel something. She hadn't felt anything but dead inside for several hours. The burning reminded her she was alive. She was alive and she didn't deserve to be treated like nothing.  
  
"I was wondering when you were actually going to take the shot," a deep familiar voice said, so close she could feel his breath on her ear.  
  
"I was too," Madison admitted. "It feel great."  
  
"Tough night?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"You could say that," Madison said. "Dance with me?"  
  
"My pleasure," he replied, helping her off of her barstool and to the dancefloor.  
  
We're strange allies with warring hearts,  
What a wild-eyed beast you be.  
  
"Shane McMahon," Hunter called through the hotel room door.  
  
"What?" Shane asked irritably as he opened the door. "What the hell Helmsley, it's after midnight!"  
  
"Have you seen or heard from Mad?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No," Shane said.   
  
"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself," Hunter said. "If you hadn't come up with your lame-assed idea to prove my devotion to my girlfriend I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"And if you had actually been devoted to your girlfriend you wouldn't be here right now," Shane replied.  
  
The space between our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from the pain.  
  
"I'm safe Hunter," Madison's voice said on the answering machine. "I'm not coming back to the room tonight. I think you understand."  
  
Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he shouldn't worry about her safety, she knew how to protect herself, but he couldn't help it. It was the male protective instinct he told himself. In reality he knew that Madison had a tendency to get a little crazy when bad things happened. He didn't want to be the reason she hurt herself.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Chyna asked.  
  
But will I hold you again?  
Will I hold...  
  
"I shouldn't be here," Hunter said when he got to Chyna's hotel room. "I should wait in my room for Madison."  
  
"So you've decided?" Chyna asked.  
  
"No," Hunter said, "but I don't want to hide from her. I worry about her Chy."  
  
"You worry about everyone you care about," Chyna said, caressing his face with her hand. "You have always been that way."  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?" Hunter asked. "I can't be alone."  
  
Look at us spinning out in the madness of a roller coaster,  
You know you went off like a devil,  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room,  
  
"So Test," Madison said, hanging on him as they danced. "Are you going to let me crash in your room tonight?"  
  
"If you must," Andrew replied. "You can call me Andrew Sugar."  
  
"I know," Madison said, resting her head on Test's shoulder. "You're always there for me when I need you aren't you Andrew?"  
  
"Isn't that what a bodyguard is supposed to do?" Test asked.  
  
"No," Madison said, "that is what a friend is supposed to do."  
  
"Aren't we friends?" Test asked.  
  
"Of course we are," Madison said.  
  
All I can say love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down.  
  
Hunter held Chyna in his arms. They were lying in her bed. Just lying together. He had forgotten how she had fit his body perfectly. He had forgotten a lot on his road to superstardom. He didn't regret any of it, because there was no point in regretting things you couldn't take back.  
  
"How are you doing?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Better," Hunter answered honestly. "For awhile there I forgot to feel like an ass or feel guilty."  
  
"You should try and get some sleep," Chyna said.  
  
"I know," Hunter whispered, wanting to savor the moment a while longer.  
  
The space between where you're smiling high,  
Is where you'll find me if I get tickled.  
The space between the bullets in our firefight,  
Is where I'll be hiding waiting for you.  
  
Andrew carried Madison up to his room. She had only had that one drink, but she had been exhausted, emotionally if nothing else. She had fallen asleep on the ride home. He didn't understand how Hunter could ever cheat on her. But he couldn't understand how the stupid man had ever let Stephanie slide through his fingers either.  
  
"Andrew?" Madison asked as he laid her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch," Madison said. "It's got to be too small for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mad," Andrew said.  
  
"At least share the bad Andrew," Madison said. "We've got Raw tomorrow."  
  
"If you insist," Andrew said.  
  
The rain that falls splash in your heart,  
Ran like sadness down the window into your open room...  
The space between our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from the pain.  
  
Chyna stayed awake for nearly an hour after Hunter had fallen asleep. She didn't know how to show him that she loved him more that she knew how to tell him. She didn't know how to take back all that had happened over the past several years.   
  
Most of all she didn't know how to ease his pain. She wanted so badly to wipe away his agony. Even in his sleep he was frowning. She wanted to assure him that she loved him and that she would always be waiting for him, but she couldn't make promises she didn't know she could keep.  
  
Take my hand,  
Because we're walking out of here,  
Oh, right out of here.  
Love is all we need here,  
  
Andrew didn't know how they had gotten to where they were. He knew, but he wasn't sure who had initiated it or if Madison would hate him in a matter of hours. Or if she already hated him. He had wanted her for so long, but it might be the only time he would have her.  
  
Madison's head rested on his bare chest. His arm was wrapped around her back. She was warm against him. At least she hadn't been drunk, so she couldn't blame him for taking advantage of her incapacitated state. Would she blame him? He probably would.  
  
The space between what's wrong and right,  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you.  
The space between your heart and mine,  
Is the space we'll fill with time,  
  
Madison woke up and looked at Andrew. He was sleeping peacefully. He had been gentle with her, treating her like a treasure. He had been perfect. She traced a pattern over his heart. How could she have betrayed Hunter?   
  
In her heart she knew why. She knew she would go to their room. He would have been really worried about her because he cared about her. He loved her. But he loved Chyna more. And she didn't love him enough. If she had, she never would have slept with Andrew. She sighed as she realized she had shut one chapter of her life and it was time to start a new one.  
  
"Andrew," she whispered. "I need to get up."  
  
"Okay," Andrew mumbled, kissing her lightly before she got out of the bed. She watched him sleep as she dressed.   
  
"I'll come back and we'll go get breakfast," Madison said.  
  
The space between...  
  
Hunter looked up as Madison came into the room. And he knew. He got out of his chair and crossed the room to her. They hugged for a few moments.  
  
"I'll pack," Hunter said.  
  
"I will too," Madison replied. "I have somewhere to stay."  



End file.
